


Rozmowa mistrza Polikarpa ze śmiercią

by Filigranka



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Donne zabił śmierć, Gen, Humor, Parody, Pióro jest potężniejsze od miecza, poezja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moc poezji jest wielka. Donne rzucił kiedyś "śmierci, śmierć cię czeka" - i cóż? I śmierć faktycznie czekała na biednego Śmiercia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmowa mistrza Polikarpa ze śmiercią

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minerwa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minerwa).



> Na styczniowe życzenie Minerwy. Muszę to kiedyś rozwinąć, Świat Dysku Donne'a potrzebuje!
> 
> Mistrz Polikarp nie występuje w niniejszym opowiadaniu. Dlatego właśnie zażyczył sobie tytułu. Mistrz został objęty programem wyrównywania szans, zwiększania spójności społecznej, solidarności wszystkich ze wszystkimi, dbałości o dziedzictwo narodowe i ogólnego zasypywania nierówności, więc autor musiał na rzecz przystać, co oczywiście uczynił z ochotą.
> 
> Przy okazji, w ramach tych samych programów, dedykujemy rzecz Filidorowi i Anty-Filidorowi, bohaterom Ferdydurke, rozdział z którymi został usunięty ze szkolnego kanonu dla liceum*.

Śmierci pękała głowa. Co gorsza, kiedy spróbował dotknąć skroni, odkrył, że nie ma ani ręki, ani rzeczonej głowy. Bolała go więc dusza, a sam został duchem. Znaczy, umarł. Nie wiedział, jak, ale było to jedyne racjonalne wytłumaczenie zaistniałej sytuacji.  
     Racjonalizm był podstawą jego pracy. W końcu nikt nie traktował go aż tak poważnie i czołobitnie jak ateiści. Wierzący powtarzali za jakimś poeciną „śmierci, śmierć cię czeka". Zaraz. Właśnie. Może wierszyk pomógłby mu rozwikłać zagadkę własnego, ekhm, zejścia. Ze świata żywych... umarłych... bytów będących ponad życiem i śmiercią... personifikacji abstrakcyjnych konceptów – och, do licha. Z jakiegoś świata, w każdym razie.  
     Oczywiście, twórca wierszydła dawno zmarł. Co nie byłoby problemem jeszcze niedawno, poszukałby go; teraz jednak Śmierć sam był martwy, co nieco utrudniało sprawę. Dlaczego wedle tamtego artysty miał umrzeć? Był słaby, maki i czary silniejsze, ludzie się odrodzą, tyle pamiętał... To była jakaś ideologiczna agitka. W religii chodziło o koniec świata, życie wieczne i Zbawiciela ludzi, jeśli dobrze pamiętał.  
     „«Zbawiciel ludzi»! też coś" pomyślał z przekąsem „ci poeci, zawsze przesadzą z symboliką. Gorzej niż prorocy. Czy nie mógł napisać po prostu «ospa» albo «gorączka krwotoczna» czy «wpadnięcie pod rydwan jakiejś boskiej szychy»?".  
     Maki. Może to jest trop. Ostatnio słabo sypiał, może niechcący przedawkował leki nasenne? Albo go otruto? Ewentualnie przeklęto? Co tam stało w tym utworze... A, że jest miejsce, gdzie śmierci nie ma, bo wszyscy żyją wiecznie – ale czy to przypadkiem nie tyczy się także jego? Czy on też nie powinien podreptać do tego „Raju"? Już on pokaże tym niezdarom z biurokracji, co to znaczy pominąć Śmierć i co to znaczy szacunek do petenta! Kto ku w końcu jest dla kogo?  
     — Żądam zbawienia! — ryknął na cały głos. — natychmiast! I życia wiecznego! I chcę złożyć skargę administracyjną!  
     Przez długą chwilę panowała cisza. Aż się przestraszył, że wszyscy inni sobie poszli do tego „Raju" i go zostawili tutaj, gdzie ciemno, i pustka, i nicość tak obrzydła jak taka z wyobrażenia ateisty o końcu.  
     Odpowiedziano mu jednak, wreszcie. Nie wiedział, po jakim czasie. Czasu tutaj chyba też nie było.  
     — Czego się drzesz? I co ty tu robisz w ogóle, jeszcze nie koniec świata? Zmiataj mi stąd do roboty!  
     Śmierć, nim zdążył wytłumaczyć, że tego nie jego wina i sam nie ma pojęcia, jak trafił do tej pustki, i wcale mu się nie podoba, dziękuję, postoi, o co ten krzyk tak w ogóle – trafił z powrotem do siebie. Do Świata Dysku. Prosto na pole jakiejś bitwy.  
     Sonecik mu się też przypomniał. Autor dworował sobie, że Śmierć jest posłuszny każdemu, kto akurat ma broń pod ręką. „Tak?" uznał w duchu Śmierć, nie bez mściwości. „Posłuszny? Niewolnik. Ja wam pokażę!".  
     I następne kilkanaście minut przyglądał się, jak jakiś rycerz kilkunastokrotnie przebija mieczem chłopa – obaj sprawiali wrażenie coraz bardziej zdumionych – odrzyna mu łeb niemal, wali w końcu głownią, hełm ściąga i nim także przywala. Bez skutku.  
     — Zgłoszę reklamację! Fatalne te miecze teraz robią — jęknął z wściekłością wojak.  
     A w tej sekundzie Śmierć się znużył, uznał więc, że już dowiódł dawnemu poecie, iż ten nie miał racji i wrócił do pracy.  
     Rycerz z zaskoczeniem patrzył, jak widły wchodzą mu w gardło, ciemność zaś zalewa oczy.  
     — Za to widły nadal ostre — stwierdził z satysfakcją wieśniak.  
     Ciężko ranny i właściwie wykrwawiony, ale Śmierć uczynił z niego dowód swojego zwycięstwa nad twórcą wiersza, nietykalny chłop dożył więc końca tej i wielu następnych bitew, po drodze zdobywając sławę, bogactwa, tłumek dziewek oraz kilka tytułów szlacheckich... To wszakże całkiem inna historia.

**Author's Note:**

> * Słusznie – im więcej wiedzy, tym gorszy niewolnik, a przecież chodzi o to, żeby kształcić dobrych pracowników przydatnych rynkowi pracy (idee oświecenia, mimo dwóch totalitaryzmów na nich opartych, trzymają się mocno), bo państwo jest po to, żeby koncernom było wygodniej. Platon, jak wiadomo, przydatny koncernom nie jest, poza pracownikami najwyższego szczebla, a oni swoje dzieci sami wykształcą.


End file.
